Sarah Kerrigan
|-|Ghost Operative= |-|Queen of Blades= |-|Xel'Naga= Summary Sarah Kerrigan is a Terran Psionic and the Queen of Blades. Originally an agent of the Dominion, she was an incredibly sniper. Eventually, she was betrayed by her commanding officer, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, and left for dead. She was not killed, however, and was instead infected by the Zerg Overmind. Her psionic potential vastly increased, she wielded devastating power and was a terror to all who encountered her, effortless tearing through entire armies. After several years she was purified by a Xel'naga artifact and later became the Queen of Blades once again, remade by the primal power of Zerus. She now knew her destiny. All killing Mengsk, she sought out The Dark One, who she was destined to kill, or the universe would be destroyed. After receiving help from Artanis, she became a Xel'naga herself, killing the evil entity and ascending beyond. Able to tear at minds and matter alike, Sarah Kerrigan is ruthless and efficient and should never be underestimated. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 6-C | High 6-A | At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Origins: StarCraft Name: Sarah Louise Kerrigan Gender: Female Age: 26 in the beginning, 33 years old when she killed Amon Classification: Human, Terran Confederate Ghost, Zerg Queen, Xel'naga Powers and Abilities: |-|Ghost Operative= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation and Technological Manipulation with EMP and Lockdown Rounds, Gravity Manipulation all Terran ground units have self gravity adjusters installed for travelling different planets and space platforms, Invisibility, Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Telekinesis all Terrans with a Psi Index of 8-10 can use Telekinesis, Can naturally detect the presence of nearby psionics and can detect others with the Ghost Visor, Telepathy, Resistance to Telepathy, heat, chemical, nuclear, and biological radiation |-|Queen of Blades= All previous abilities further enhanced, Absorption, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing, Status Effect Inducement (Can slow down and impair movement), Durability Negation via Psionic Storm, Matter Manipulation on an atomic level via Psionic Storm, Summoning (Can call forth various Zerg to aid her), Gravity Manipulation via Implosion, Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate microbes to shred a target or spread a hyperevolutionary virus), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds with Psionic Storm or control billions over planetary distances), Portal Creation (As her Swarm's hivemind, he is capable of opening a portal to War Space to move herself and her army over interstellar distances) |-|Primal Queen of Blades= All previous abilities, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (After being purified of Amon's influence, she was now able to resist his manipulation) |-|Xel'Naga= All previous greatly enhanced, Teleportation, Perception Manipulation (Was able to make Jim Raynor perceive her as her human self and say her goodbyes), Regeneration (Low-Godly) (As a Xel'naga, she must be killed in the Void or have her soul destroyed to die) Attack Potency: Building level (Should be comparable to Nova Terra) | Large Island level (Can crush Battlecruisers, which can survive a hit from the Leviathan) | Multi-Continent level (Can create an intercontinental storm; after this feat was performed she had to kill multiple Primal Pack leaders and absorb their power to be considered worth killing to Zurvan, who she also killed and took the power of) | At least Universe level (Killed Amon), possibly Universe level+ (She may have destroyed the Void itself; she was prophesied to "transcend creation" after becoming a Xel'naga and killing Amon) Speed: Peak Human with Superhuman combat speed (Can keep up with Zerglings in combat) | At least Superhuman (Faster than a Zergling) | At least Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic attack Speed (Can expand her energy across massive distances very quickly) | Massively FTL+ (Fought with and killed Amon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Class 10 | At least Class 10 (Lifted a Hybrid Reaver off of her while wounded) | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Island Class | Multi-Continent Class | Unknown Durability: Building level | Large Island level (Can summon and fight with Leviathan) | Multi-Continent level (Should be as durable as she is powerful) | At least Universe level (Fought Amon and forced him to flee and hide, as he could not fight her directly), possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High | Very High (Can fight for extended periods of time and regenerate almost instantly)| Very High (Fought against Hybrid for days) | Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with weapons | Extended melee range, several meters with psionic attacks | Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with psionic attacks | Universal (Should be able to destroy the universe, as Amon could do) Standard Equipment: A Ghost sniper rifle and cloaking suit as a human | None notable Intelligence: Above Average | High | High | Very high (Far more intelligent than before), possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Can see beyond the flow of space and time, and the paths of countless universes) Weaknesses: None notable; if killed within the Void, she will not be able to regenerate as a Xel'naga. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Ghost= *'Cloaking:' Allows Kerrigan to turn invisible, only being seen by units that can see invisible units. *'Lockdown:' Disables the target mechanical or robotic unit for a minute. |-|Queen of Blades= *'Cloaking:' Allows Kerrigan to turn invisible, only being seen by units that can see invisible units. *'Ensnare:' Covers enemies in an area with green slime, halving their attack and movement rate while also revealing invisible enemies. *'Consume:' Sacrifices a nearby allied Zerg to restore energy to Kerrigan. *'Psionic Storm:' Kerrigan can create disturbances in psionic energies in a target location, tearing them into a vicious storm. This storm attacks almost every aspect of an enemy, from mind, to body, to armor; it can quickly rip even a durable enemy apart from its core. *'Razor Swarm:' Creates a violent swarm of zerg microbes in an area, dealing heavy damage to enemies in the area. *'Implosion:' Creates a localized gravity well that telekinetically crushes and quickly kills the target mechanical unit. |-|Primal Queen of Blades= *'Kinetic Blast:' Deals damage to a target instantly. *'Leaping Strike:' Kerrigan leaps to a target location, attacking any enemies around her landing area. *'Crushing Grip:' Stuns a targeted area and hurts any within the area over time. *'Chain Reaction:' Kerrigan's normal psionic strikes bounce to four adjacent enemies for less damage. *'Psionic Shift:' Kerrigan dashes forward, dealing damage to any enemy in front of her. *'Wild Mutation:' Kerrigan massively increases the durability and attack rate of Zerg in an area. Does not effect herself. *'Spawn Banelings:' Kerrigan summons six Banelings to attack her enemies that last for ninety seconds or until they explode. *'Mend:' Kerrigan heals herself and surrounding allies. *'Infest Broodlings:' Kerrigan's attacks infest enemies she harms with broodlings. Killing two broodlings to hatch from their corpse and attack enemies. *'Fury:' As Kerrigan makes attacks, she gains a stacking bonus to her attack rate, up until she is attacking seventy-five percent faster. *'Apocalypse:' After channeling energy, deal massive damage to enemies in a targeted area. *'Spawn Leviathan:' Summons a Leviathan to attack her enemies for four minutes. *'Drop Pods:' Causes Zerg drop pods to drop and let out forty primal Zerglings, five primal Roaches, five primal Hydralisks that attack her enemies for four minutes. |-|Xel'Naga= *'Quantum Ray:' Deals heavy damage to the target. *'Celestial Radiance:' Heals Kerrigan and nearby allies. *'Creep Teleport:' Teleports Kerrigan and nearby friendly Zerg to any area covered with creep. *'Extinction:' Deals damage to enemies in a large area around Kerrigan, and void-based enemies are killed instantly. *'Cosmic Fury:' Allies in a large area around Kerrigan have increased attack and movement rates. Key: Ghost Operative | Queen of Blades | Primal Queen of Blades | Xel'Naga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Monster Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Snipers Category:Assassins Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Revolutionaries Category:Fusions Category:Absorption Users Category:Military Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Blizzard Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Queens Category:Portal Users Category:Implosion Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Hackers Category:Healers